


Massage Therapy

by coyotemoonmistress



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chris H, M/M, Massage, Massive Muscled Blonds, Would give my first born to see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Chris have been dancing around each other for the last few months. So when Evans offers his friend a massage Hemsworth wasn't going to turn him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage Therapy

The Chrises were walking to Evans’ trailer after a full-on day of shooting.

Once they were inside Hemsworth immediately made himself comfortable on the couch with a groan. “As much as I love these movies – being Thor is so fucking exhausting!”

“Oh, and Captain America isn’t? Frisbee-ing that shield around and leaping and rolling around the place is more demanding than stomping around and swinging a hammer.” Evans went to his fridge to get them both a bottle of water.

They always jokingly pushed each other since their roles needed both of them to keep a similar diet and fitness routine.

“Alright Captain, you win. But swinging that hammer around – fake or not – does put a bit of strain on my upper body, especially my right shoulder.” The Australian huffed as he rubbed the spot in question and rolled his shoulder.

“Aww, poor, sore Thor, no wonder Loki is able to get the drop on you.” Evans laughed and sat himself next to his friend.

“You’re hilarious mate, you really missed your calling.” Hemsworth drank his water and shook his head.

“Well among my many other talents; I give really good massages. Want me to have a go at your shoulder?”

“As long as it doesn’t put you out or anything, that’d be awesome. I haven’t had a good massage for too long. Next time we go out I’ll shout ay?” The taller actor put his empty bottle on the table in front of him and sat forward in his seat.

“Sounds like a deal.” Evans gently placed a hand on Chris’ knee. “It’ll be easier on the bed – is that cool?”

Both Chrises had been eyeing each other off for a while, but neither had made a move in case the other wasn’t into it. But the American planned to find out today, one way or the other.

Chris glanced down at the hand on his knee but before he could think about it any longer Chris patted his knee and got up, walking to the bedroom. Chris had had the hots for his co-star since they started shooting. They unfortunately didn’t spend heaps of time together during shooting but when the cameras turned off they were free to do as they pleased – as long as their PAs and managers approved.

“You want a massage or not?” Chris called out from the room. That shook the Aussie from his thoughts, “Yeah comin’!”

“So you just want the shoulder or the works?” Chris only had to think for a second, “Might as well go for it, thanks.”

Without further delay Chris starting pulling off his t-shirt, then his shoes, followed by his jeans – eventually he was standing there in just his boxer-briefs. He laid on the bed face down and let himself melt, “Ready when you are.”

Thankfully Chris’ jaw hadn’t fallen off his face as he thought it might. “Okay, just let me know if you want me to change anything but I haven’t heard any complaints yet.”

“So you hire yourself out regularly then? And I thought I was special.” Chris joked but his thoughts quickly turned to Chris’ hand on his left calf. After that silence settled over the pair, as one Chris worked and the other relaxed.

They could both feel this was more than a massage – I mean this isn’t a normal thing between friends, right? Chris decided to push it further – if there was a chance to be with the Yank now was the time.

“Sorry mate do you mind if I take off my jocks as well? They’re really distracting.” After a minute of silence from his friend Chris smiled, and rolled over. “Cheers.” He hooked his thumbs into his underwear and started pulling them down while he lifted his hips.

He looked to Chris and smirked when he noticed his attention was directly exactly to the skin being revealed. He threw the garment away and stretched back out before turning back over onto his stomach.

Chris’ throat was dry as he looked down at that firm, tanned arse. All he could do was pick up the bottle of oil, drizzle more onto his hand and keep going.

It continued innocently enough, even with Evans rock hard in his pants. “I’m going to jump up on the bed okay? It’ll give me a better angle.”

“Sure, whatever’s best – you’re the expert after all.” That was all the permission he needed; Chris knelt on the bed beside his friend’s torso.

The angle was actually better but he still wasn’t close enough. This time he said nothing as he swung a leg over Chris’ hips, effectively straddling him, although he was raised up on his knees enough not to be making contact.

Chris got stuck into the larger man’s shoulder which resulted in pleased groans and moans. As time went on Chris slowly lowered himself until he could feel the warmth of Chris’ skin against his denim-clad groin.

It felt amazing but he was not going to be the first to end this game so he kept rubbing the golden skin beneath him.

Chris had to supress a groan when the American practically sat on him. When it was clear that was all he was going to do Chris begun subtly shifting his hips to rub his arse against the hard bump he could feel.

He was so close to just telling him what he wanted but the Aussie couldn’t give in just yet. He cleared his throat, “My shoulder feels much better, you’re magic. But would you mind doing my thighs too? Ta.”

Chris jumped up off his friend and walked around the bed until he was behind him. He crawled back onto the bed and spread Chris’ legs so he could fit between them. He was trying so hard not to drool that he hadn’t starting massaging yet.

Chris was actually on the line between dozing and wanting to ask for more.

As more time passed Chris’ hands started wandering along the insides of his friend’s thighs, stopping just short of his stones. Then he moved up to work deep into Chris’ buttocks. Chris’ hands left the warm, golden skin slick and glistening.

Chris paused and listened to Australian’s slow, deep breathing. Convinced that he’d dozed off Chris became brazen; he let his fingers slide between his cheeks and slowly grazed his hidden entrance.

Chris smiled as he felt his co-star’s fingers touch him so intimately. The simple caress felt so good but he wasn’t going to quit his game yet.

On this slide Chris’ fingers stopped at his entrance circling and pushing harder until the tip of his middle finger slid inside. Chris had to bite his lip not to moan; he couldn’t believe his friend was so bold. His other hand was busy caressing – this wasn’t a massage anymore – his thigh and cheek.

Chris only grew bolder; he drew his finger out and pushed in deeper at smaller increments. But just as Chris was expecting another finger he lost everything, along with his friend.

“Don’t stop.” His voice was a harsh whisper but Chris heard him just fine.

“Hm. Actually…” Chris leaned forward to kiss Chris’ shoulder, “I was just getting comfortable.” Suddenly the American lowered his hips so Chris could feel his hard length against his arse.

“Oh well, my apologies. We couldn’t have you feeling uncomfortable.” Chris laughed and turned his head enough to finally capture his co-stars lips with his own.

They moaned into the kiss as Chris began to rock his hips into the man beneath him – his cock sliding between Chris’ oiled cheeks.

“Are you going to keep teasing or are you going to fuck me?” Chris purred, his accent strong thanks to his arousal.

Chris pushed up on his arms and sat back, removing the solid warmth from the Aussie’s back and just as Chris was going to complain two fingers slid between his arse cheeks and grazed his hole.

The oil kept everything nice and slick, which made it easy enough to slide a finger into the man beneath him. Chris prepared his friend slowly, both enjoying the lazy pace.

The American felt the Aussie melt and relax under him as he sighed before he slipped another finger inside. With his other hand Chris stroked over his co-star’s muscled back, relishing in finally getting to touch him after spending so long merely watching.

Another finger went in without any trouble. Chris leant forward to spread light kisses and licks along Chris’ broad shoulders. Part of him couldn’t believe this was happening and the rest of him couldn’t wait to slide into Chris.

Chris could feel Chris relax around his fingers and knew that he was ready. “Are you ready? You still want to do this?”

Chris’ laughter rumbled through his chest, “Are you Steve Rogers or are you Chris Evans? Come on; want me to seduce someone else instead? Tom maybe?”

Chris was rolled onto his back suddenly and kissed harshly. The boys were lined up hips to chest and as Chris thrust his hips down the oil over his friend’s body made the movement so smooth.

He rolled his hips a few more times before a growl ripped through is concentration and he was on his back under Chris. “What are you –“ Chris couldn’t finish his sentence as Chris grasped his cock and lined it up with his slick opening.

Chris looked down at his co-star and caught his eyes as sank down and filled himself. One Chris groaned at the tightness as the other groaned at the slight burn – but he didn’t stop until their hips met.

“Oh my god.” The American groaned as the Australian started to move. He lightly placed his hands on Chris’ hips and enjoyed the show; watched the array of muscles above him move with every roll of his body.

But it wasn’t just the muscles he could see that were taking his breath away; the soft muscles surrounding his cock were almost milking him – it was incredible.

Chris started rocking his hips wildly; faster and faster and Chris didn’t know how much longer he could take it. But his body make that decision for him as he started fucking up into his friend.

“Shit Evans; I could almost be riding a fucking bull or a wild stallion. But come on – you can do better than this. With these thighs,” Chris teased as he stroked his partner’s thick thighs, “and these abs and arms,” he stroked over Chris twitching abs and ran his nails down his arms, “I should be an exhausted wreck by now.”

Never one to back down from a challenge Chris kicked into a whole new gear and gripped onto Hemsworth’s cock, which was wet with pre-come, and tugged him in time with their fucking.

“Like that Chris! Fuck!” Chris fell forward and rested his head on his co-star’s shoulder and panted heavily; he was close and there was one more thing he wanted to do before he was done.

Chris licked a patch of skin on Chris’ shoulder and the American moved his head to aid this, which he quickly regretted as the larger actor sunk his teeth into his flesh, coming very close to breaking the skin.

“Fucking shit! Ow!” But he couldn’t be too angry as he felt Chris’ come against his stomach and his insides milk him deliciously.

But before he could reach his peak Chris climbed off him and moved to take him in his mouth instead. Barely any stimulation was needed for Chris to come; all Hemsworth had to do was lick around the tip and fondle his nuts and he was done.

He groaned and his cock gave a pathetic twitch as he realised that Chris had eaten his come.

Chris pulled up and leaned over this friend, smiling down brilliantly. He looked to the bite he had given Chris and down to his seed. He brought up a hand and smeared it across Chris’ tanned skin.

“What are you doing now?” Chris sighed tiredly. “Just marking my territory.” Chris murmured back. “Uh huh, and what do you call this?” Chris questioned pointing to the red mark on his shoulder. “Sorry mate, I got carried away. Besides, the suit will cover that up. It was a really great massage.”

The boys laughed and spread out on their backs, both hoping they would get the chance to do this again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Having 2 same sex people with the same name is a pain in the butt! I thought writing Dean and Damon was fiddly but I proved myself wrong! Haha.


End file.
